Peace Between Tribes
by AlwaysImaginative01
Summary: For years, dragons have been known to be the most dangerous beasts that has ever existed. But, after they have become friends with the Vikings, a new species has risen. Are these creatures as dangerous as they seem or are they just trying to protect themselves?
1. Prolouge

**Hello there! Thank you for clicking on my story! This is my first story, so I would appreciate it if you can give me advice! Also, the dragon classes have been changed due to the new dragons from the second movie. Now, enough with the talking, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon 2, only my OC's**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue<em>

_For years, a group of special people have been creating a village for those who are like them. These people call themselves the Halflings, they are a mix between a human and a dragon. The people have adapted some of the abilities that their dragon counterparts have. Each Halfling is different in their own way, whether it's the type of fire they breathe, their personality, or how powerful their attacks are. As more people came to their little place, their village grew more apart. Soon, there were 7 different tribes inhabiting the island._

_The first tribe called themselves the '**Fiery Attackers**'. This clan contained halflings that were mixed with a stoker class dragon such as a Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, and a Typhoomerang just to name a few. These people lived in volcanoes or any warm place. These halflings are known to have a short temper and will attack anyone if they are angry._

_The second tribe called themselves the '**Sharp Shooters**'. The people who are in this clan are mixed with a Sharp Class like a TimberJack, Stormcutter, Raincutter, etc. They live deep within the forest. You can tell if you're near their home by the way the trees look. The trees near their home usually are cut in half. They are also known to be very vain and prideful._

_The third tribe are known as the '**Ocean Dwellers**'. These people live in or near the ocean, they rarely are seen somewhere that has no water. Their favorite thing to do during the day is to swim around in the ocean. People who are apart of this tribe are mixed with Scauldrons, Thunderdrums, Seashockers, etc. The people live in caves located deep within the ocean. _

_The fourth tribe like to be known as the '**Rock Eaters**'. They are tough and are associated with the Earth. Caves are usually the place where you can find these people, but a few of them live underground. As you may guess, they are mixed with Gronckles, Whispering Deaths, Hotburples, etc. The adults can be seen sleeping in their caves, which are located in the mountains, most of the time._

_The fifth tribe is called '**The Hunters'.** Most of the people in this clan also inhabit the forest, which often causes a few problems between the Sharp Shooters. This is one of the clans that has the least amount of people. These hatchlings are mixed with Deadly Nadders and Rumblehorns. They have a great sense of smell and can track anything down._

_The second to the last tribe are referred to as '**The Unknowns**'. They are called this because not many have been seen throughout the island. The people on the island think they live in an area that no one is able to go to but them. These people are mixed with a Changewing, Boneknapper, Flightmare, etc. This tribe is known to be the most feared out of all the other tribes since no one knows where they are. They are known to be stealthy and sneak._

_The last tribe that inhabits the islands are well known as the '**Lightning Strikers'. **They are the extremely intelligent, can fly at a blazing speed, have incredible strength and can make powerful attacks. This is the other tribe that has the least amount of people since the chance of being mixed with one of the strike class dragons are rare. The people in this tribe are mixed with either a Night Fury or a Skrill. They keep the peace between all the tribes and constantly check each one._

_The tribes have been living together peacefully as the years passed. But, after the capturing of some of the tribe members, peace is no longer amongst them. Now, it's up to someone from each tribe to help restore the peace before it's too late. Will they be able to find help?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! The first part of my story! I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you guys think about it! Oh, and I need about 6 OC's, one from each tribe, for the rest of my story. If you would like your OC to be in my story, PM me and I'll send you a OC sheet to fill out! That's all for now, See all you dragon riders next time!<strong>

**~AI**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys, AI here! Thanks to all of you who have added this to you favorites, followed it, and reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys! Oh and I wanted to let you know, the first couple of chapters will introduce some of the main characters in the story as well as some more information about each tribe. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Kipperscambridge: Don't worry! I plan on finishing this story. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon (2), only my OC's**

* * *

><p>It was early morning in the island, which has yet been given a name, of the Halflings.<p>

The members of the 7 tribes were either sleeping or awake. Some of the adult halflings in the Fiery Attackers were hunting for food for their young. The Ocean Dweller members were swimming around in thee ocean while on land, the Sharp Shooters were practicing their aim on some trees in their area. Somewhere in the forest, the Unknowns were teaching some of their young to use their abilities. In the caves and underground, the Rock Eaters were sleeping soundly. High up in the mountains, some members of the Lightning Strikers tribe were resting, while the others were out patrolling the island.

Outside on a cliff was the youngest member of the Lightning Strikers, 16-year-old Ayla. She had long brown hair that reached up to her shoulders and green eyes. Ayla wore a black tunic, some brown leather pants, and a necklace that had a symbol of a Night Fury.

Ayla was sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking around the island, spotting some of the Sharp Shooters in the forest. She smiled at the view of her home and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, a pair of black wings, similar to a Night Fury's, and a black tail appeared as well as some black ear plates on the top of her head. When she opened her eyes, they revealed that they were no longer human, they were dragon-like. Ayla crouched down, opening her wings as she got ready to fly off. But, a voice behind her stopped Ayla from even moving an inch.

"Morning Ayla." The voice greeted in a tired tone.

Said girl turned around quickly, facing the person who was speaking to her. "Oh, um, hey Dad." She greeted back and chuckled nervously, quickly closing her wings.

"Where are you off to this time?" Ayla's dad, Vidarr, asked as he made his way over to his daughter with an eyebrow raised.

"I was, uh, just going to fly to the forest to, uh, see a friend from one of the other tribes." Ayla explained.

Vidarr looked at his daughter with his eyes narrowed, debating whether he should let her fly off or stay at home.

Ayla just looked down at the ground, avoiding any eye contact from her father.

"Hm...ok, but you have to come back when the sun has reached its highest point." Vidarr told Ayla.

"Ok! I will!" Ayla exclaimed and opened her wings again.

"Wait." Vidarr said.

Ayla sighed, her ear flaps becoming flat against her head and her eye dilated into slits in annoyance as she turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you see any wingless' anywhere near the island, let me know as soon as you see them. Please don't encounter any of them, I don't want you to get hurt." Vidarr said, knowing what his daughter would do.

"Alright, I won't encounter any of them." Ayla said as her ear flaps perked up and eyes becoming round, showing that she was happy.

"Love you" Vidarr said with a smile.

"Love you to Dad" Ayla told him and smiled before opening her wings and flying off to her destination.

"When will she ever stay still?" Vidarr asked himself and headed back into his cave.

* * *

><p>Ayla was flying around happily around the island. After moments of flying in the air, Ayla landed in the Sharp Shooters camp. She closed her wings, not wanting to cause any trouble within the camp and headed towards said area. Ayla wandered aimlessly through the camp, looking around for her friend. As she was walking, she spotted a familiar person and smiled, running towards the figure. When she was a few inches from the person, she tried to stop herself but couldn't do it in time. Ayla ended up crashing into her friend, sending both of them to the ground.<p>

"Hey!" Ayla's friend exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Um, Hey Sig." Ayla said quietly and stood up, followed by Sigrid.

Sigrid was a 18-year-old Halfling that belonged in the Sharp Shooters tribe. She has dark brown hair that was tied in a sleek ponytail and tawny colored eyes, which are set a little bit far apart. Her nose is slightly ridged and she had some webbing that starts at her shoulders and end above her wrists. Some of her scales can be seen, but she usually hides them under a sleeveless brown shirt, a blue skirt, and a pair of canvas pants. Sigrid wears feet wrappings that end at her toes, revealing some scales. Around her neck, she wears a necklace that has a symbol of a Hackatoo. Her wings can be seen on her back.

"Well, look who it is..." Sigrid said to no one in general and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on Sig, you know you were happy to see me!" Ayla told her friend.

"Yeah and I'm jumping up and down in happiness" Sigrid said sarcastically and rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, so how's it going?" Ayla asked with a smile, ignoring her friend's sarcastic comment.

"Oh you know, good I guess." Sigrid answered, walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ayla asked, running after her moody friend.

"I'm going to the forest." Sigrid answered, continuing to walk towards the forest.

"May I come?" Ayla asked, now caught up with Sigrid.

"I guess." Sigrid answered with a sigh, she liked having Ayla as a friend, but sometimes she could be a little bit annoying.

The two Halflings headed towards the forest. Sigrid was just walking and looking around the area, trying to find a place for them to hang out at while Ayla was babbling about something that she had found at the edge of the island.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter! I also thought that the people of each tribe should have a necklace or something that has a symbol of what their dragon counterpart is. Anyway, I'm finally on Winter Break! (Yay!) That means that I'll probably be updating this a lot (if you guys don't mind). Oh and I still need a few more OC's. If you have an idea for a OC, Halfling or Human, that you want in the story let me know! I'll be happy to check it out. Until next time, ride on dragon riders!<strong>

**~AI**


	3. (Sort of) Hanging Out

**Hey guys AI here! Happy (really late) Snoggletog and Happy New Year! I hope you guys are having a great time! Well, I guess that's all I have for now. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon (2)**

* * *

><p>Ayla was crouched down on the forest floor, watching a small rabbit. Sigrid on the other hand, was sitting under a tree, drawing on the ground with a stick. Ayla got ready to attack but the bunny suddenly hopped away. Ayla huffed in frustration and walked over to Sigrid.<p>

"What are you doing?" Ayla asked, sitting near her friend.

"I'm drawing." Sigrid answered, not bothering to look up from her drawing.

"Okay." Ayla said and looked around for something to do.

After a few minutes of complete silence and Ayla trying to find something to keep her entertained, Sigrid finally spoke up.

"So, how's it going in your tribe?" She asked.

"It's been great, my dad is teaching me a few things about the other tribes since, you know. I'm apparently expected to know a lot about each tribe." Ayla answered and sighed, laying down against the grass.

"Let me guess, you just want to fly around and discover new things." Sigrid said with a bored expression.

"Yeah! He never lets me fly around after the sun sets and that's like the best time to fly around!" Ayla exclaimed.

"Well think about it, he is just protecting you. We both know what has been happening to some of the clan members at night." Sigrid explained.

"I know, I just don't want to stay in my little cave all the time..." Ayla said quietly.

Sigrid just nodded, showing that she understood what Ayla was explaining. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from a nearby bush. Ayla held her necklace and transformed into her dragon counterpart. She then turned to the direction where she heard the noise and began to growl. Sigrid quickly got up and held the stick she was holding in a threatening sort of way. The two female halflings stood like this for awhile. waiting for the creature to come out. Finally the creature came out to reveal two male halflings.

One had bright red hair and brown eyes, he wore a red shirt and a pair of black pants. Around his neck he wore a necklace with a Monstrous Nightmare symbol on the end of it. Across his right eye, a scar can be seen.

The other boy had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pair of brown leather pants. The boy also wore a necklace with a Deadly Nadder symbol attached to it. This boy seemed a little younger than the other one but still older than Ayla.

"Oh, it's just them." Sigrid said and lowered her stick.

"Hey guys." The younger boy said and waved.

Ayla turned back into her Halfling form and smiled at the two. "Hey Aidan, Edzard." She greeted the two.

"Nice to see you here" Edzard said and bowed to Ayla, waving at Sigrid when he stood back up.

"No need to be formal..." Ayla replied and glared at him teasingly.

"Whatever..." Edzard mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sigrid asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We just wanted to hang out." Aidan answered in a quiet tone.

"Why didn't you just say so? I was starting to get bored." Ayla said.

"I can fix that." Edzard said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Ayla was running through the forest with a fearful look. A roar can be heard in the distance and soon a Monstrous Nightmare appeared along with a Deadly Nadder. The Nightmare kept its eyes on Ayla as she ran.<p>

"Um, guys! How is this helping my boredom!" Ayla yelled and quickly climbed into a tree. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. She saw the two dragon fly past her. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. But just then, something tapped her on the shoulder.

"What the heck?!" Ayla exclaimed in surprise and turned around.

A girl who looked a little bit older than Ayla with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes was sitting behind Ayla with a smile. The girl wore a plain green shirt and light brown pants that had a few holes in it. Around the girl's neck, she wore a necklace with a Changewing symbol on the end of it.

"Hey Velia." Ayla greeted after she calmed down.

"Hey Ayla, what are you doing in the Unknown territory?" Velia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh you know the usual, Aidan and Edzard were chasing me in their dragon forms." Ayla answered as if it was a normal situation.

Velia nodded, understanding what her friend was explaining. She looked up at the sky for a moment, whistling a little tune as she did this, before turning her attention back to Ayla.

"You know, today is the gathering." Velia said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh yeah! No wonder my dad wants me home early. Are you going to the gathering?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah." Velia answered with a smile.

"That's great!" Ayla exclaimed. Velia nodded in response.

"Hey, um, I got to get back home. See you later okay?" Velia told her before turning invisible.

"Okay..." Ayla mumbled and jumped off of the branch she was on.

* * *

><p>"Ayla?!" Sigrid called out, walking around the forest with Aidan and Edzard.<p>

"Where could she have gone?" Aidan asked in a worried tone as he helped by looking around.

Suddenly, one of the nearby trees began to make some noise. Aidan quickly ran behind Edzard who looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Aidan chuckled nervously and rubbed the side of his arm, feeling a bit embarrassed. Sigrid rolled her eyes and walked over to the tree.

"Ayla? Is that you?" She asked, looking up.

As an answer to her question, Ayla suddenly fell on top of Sigrid.

"Yup! It's me!" Ayla said and got off of her friend.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sigrid asked with an annoyed look.

"What? I was just trying to have some fun..." Ayla said with an innocent look.

"Well, sometimes having fun can get you or someone else hurt." Sigrid told her sternly.

"Whatever, anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that I have to go meet up with my dad and do some...stuff because today is the gathering!" Ayla announced.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Aidan said.

"Yup...so...yeah...I got to go now. See you all at the gathering!" Ayla said and waved before she flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (Sorry if this chapter sucked or felt a little bit rushed). Sorry that I haven't been uploading for awhile...I've been kinda busy and plus I'm back at school and I've been getting a lot of work lately as well as the lack of inspiration. (Boo...) I'll try to update once a week for you guys! Oh and I have been working on another story! I'm planning to publish it soon! So...yeah, Until next time, Ride On Dragon Riders!<strong>

**~AI**


	4. The Gathering

**Hey guys AI here! Thank you all so much for viewing/following/reviewing and adding my story to your favorites! I appreciate all of it VERY much! :D Well enough of me talk, On with the story!**

**Ymke1000: Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon (2), only my OC's**

* * *

><p>Ayla smiled as she flew towards her home. It has been almost 3 years since she had been to a gathering and she was pretty excited to finally go to one again. She soon landed on the cliff that extended out from her and her dad's cave.<p>

"Hey dad! I'm back!" Ayla called out as she closed her wings and walked inside.

Her father walked out of his spot in the shadows to greet his daughter. "There you are. I'm sure that you are ready for the gathering tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm always ready!" Ayla exclaimed in a happy tone which made her father chuckle in amusement.

"Alright then, let's go. We have to be there early before all the other clans arrive." Her father explained and walked outside, opening his large black wings that were double the size of Ayla's. He looked at Ayla who was ready before taking off into the sky.

* * *

><p>The two Halflings landed in a large clearing that was surrounded by trees. There was an path that lead to the beach that the Ocean Dwellers used to go in or out of the area. Around the clearing, 7 rocks high from the ground stood. Each rock had a colored marking on it. For example, the Fiery Attackers had a red marking, the Rock Eaters had a brown marking, and so on.<p>

Vidarr flew up to the rock that had a black marking on it and sat down on the very top of it. Ayla looked around for a moment before she sat down on the base of the rock that her dad was sitting on.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed before one of the other 6 clans finally came. The clan happened to be the Unknowns. Their leader, Yamanu, sat down on the rock that had a grey marking on it. He looked at Viddar and gave him a nod as did Viddar.<p>

Ayla looked around for her friend, Veila, she knew that she had to be here. She was the person who reminded her of that the gathering was today. After moments of searching, she finally spotted Veila who, she guessed, was her. She quickly ran trough the crowd and tackled her poor friend to the ground.

"Ayla! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Veila exclaimed as she got up after Ayla got off of her.

"Yeah, well I guess I found you first!" Ayla said with a smile.

"I'm surprised that we were the first of the other clans to be here. I thought that another clan would be here before us." Veila said.

"Yeah we-" Ayla began but was cut off by the sound of another clan coming into the clearing. The clan was the Ocean Dwellers who were, as always, drenched in water. One of the members walked over to the two once she spotted them.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in awhile!" The girl said happily.

"Hey Aquata!" Ayla greeted. Veila gave Aquata a friendly wave.

The 3 girls continued to talk to each other. A few more of Ayla's friends joined their little group once they arrived.

All the little children who had came to the gathering were playing with each other in their dragon forms while the elders were talking amongst themselves, most likely telling stories.

Once all the clans have arrived, Vidarr blew a small fireball towards the sky, telling the others that the gathering was going to begin. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the leaders.

"Thank you all for coming to the gathering this year. Yamanu, would you like to start the gathering?" Vidarr asked.

"Of course." Yamanu answered and cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

"Everything is going fine in our clan. We have a new member in our clan. Her name is Hadyn, her dragon counterpart is a Boneknapper. That is all the news from our clan. " Yamanu announced.

"I'm sure she'll make a fine member in your clan. Moana, do you have anything to say?" Viddar said, looking over to the Ocean Dweller leader.

"Yes I do. Sadly, one of our clan members has died." Moana announced, lowering her head down in sadness as well as the other members of her clan.

"I'm very sorry for your lose." Viddar said and bowed his head in respect.

After a few more announcements from the others clan leaders, it was Vidarr turn to speak.

"Everything is fine in my clan. I want to talk about something more important that I'm sure, all the other clans have noticed. I have heard that some of the members of each clan have suddenly disappeared at night by an unknown presence." Viddar explained.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Viddar but I don't think that it is just an unknown presence." Pyrrhos, the leader of the Fiery Attackers said, earning a few confused noises from the others.

"What do you mean Pyrrhos?" Moana asked.

"Think about it, we are the only things that lives on this island and there are no other island that are close by. It has to be one of the clans that are capturing other clan members." Pyrrhos explained.

Ayla and her other friends were looking at each other with confused looks on their face.

"But Pyrrhos, there could be other islands." Orjan, the leader of the Rock Eaters, argued.

"Well, Orjan, me and the members of my clan haven't seen any land in the ocean." Moana told him.

"See! It has to be one of the clans! I think that the Rock Eaters are the one that are capturing other clan members. They have members that live underground!" Pyrrhos said. The members of the Rock Eaters looked at their leader with worried looks.

"What?! We are not the ones capturing others. Maybe it's you clan! You seem quick to blame another clan of the capturing!" Orjan argued.

"I'll have you know that my clan only comes out during the day!" Pyrrhos argued back. Noises of agreement from his clan were heard after his statement.

Soon, the clans began to blame each other.

"It's probably the Unknowns! They are sneaky and quiet! They could be sneaking around the forest without us knowing!" One leader exclaimed.

"It is not us! We don't even go to the others parts of the forest!" Yamanu defended.

"We don't know that! You could be lying for all we know!" The same leader argued, earning a growl from Yamanu.

"Enough! There is to be no blame on any of the clans until we find some more evidence. Now everyone, go back to your respective territories and clans." Viddar declared.

The leaders nodded their heads and flew down to ground, meeting up with their clan.

"This is not good. The clans won't trust each other after this." Aquata said.

"Can we do anything about it?" Veila asked.

"I don't know..." Aquata answered in a sad tone.

"We can find help." Ayla suggested.

"But you heard Moana, there isn't any islands nearby." Sigrid told her.

"Maybe, but there are probably some islands that are a bit far from here. There might be something that can help us." Ayla explained.

Sigrid sighed and looked at Ayla with a serious look. "Well, I can't stop you from finding help. What's the plan?" She asked.

Just then, Ayla's dad called her.

"Coming! I'll think about, just don't tell anyone about this." Ayla explained, receiving a nod from her friends. She then flew off with her dad. As the two flew, Ayla kept thinking of a plan. But a thought came into her mind. _'Will I be able to find help before the clans begin a war?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I didn't think that I would finish this chapter so early (I guess that's what happens when you're bored on a rainy day and listening to your favorite music. :3) Well, as a treat for you guys, here's another update! Again, I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed or bad. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Ride On Dragon Riders!<strong>

**~AI**


	5. Finding Help

**Here's another chapter for you guys! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter (I hope it doesn't feel rushed or bad). Anyway, on with the story!**

**Dracologistmaster: I'm glad you think that this story is interesting! :D**

**Ymke1000: Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to use one of your OC's name!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon (2), only my OC's**

* * *

><p>Ayla was flying around the island, looking around for her friends. She had been thinking about a plan for awhile and had finally figured out what to do. She needed to tell her friends as soon as possible.<p>

"Where are they?" She asked herself.

After awhile, Ayla finally spotted 6 figures on the beach. She flew down towards the beach and landed a few feet away from the group. She quickly folded her wings and ran over to the others.

"There you are! We were waiting for you." Sigrid told her in an impatient tone.

"Sorry I had to tell my dad something." Ayla quickly explained.

"So, have you thought of a plan?" Aidan asked.

"Yes." Ayla answered.

"What is it?" Veila asked curiously.

"I'm going to try to find another island." Ayla told her friends.

"What?!" Sigrid exclaimed, not believing that Ayla would do such a thing.

"But Ayla, another island could be miles away, you probably won't find an island for three days!" Aquata exclaimed.

"It's better than doing nothing! We have to do something before the tribes begin a war!" Ayla argued.

Sigrid sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. Veila looked over at Aidan and Edzard, giving them a look that said, 'Should we let her?'. The two boys just gave her a shrug and looked back at Ayla.

"Well?" Ayla asked.

"Fine, we'll let you go but you can't go alone." Veila answered.

"I can go with her! I can follow her in the ocean." Aquata explained. The others gave her a nod and looked back at Ayla.

"Thanks guys! But I want the rest of you to do something while me and Aquata are gone." Ayla explained to the group.

"What is it?" Aidan asked.

"I want you guys to keep an eye on your clan and the other ones, try to prevent them from fighting, got it?" Ayla answered. Everyone gave Ayla a nod after a few minutes of looking at it other, which made Ayla smile.

* * *

><p>Ayla was packing a few things in a small bag such as food, water, some blankets, and a few other things. Once she was done packing, she stepped out of the cave and looked at it. Her dad wasn't in there because he went to talk with one of the leaders.<p>

"I should probably leave a note for him..." Ayla said and walked back inside. She grabbed some paint and began to write a note to her dad explaining what she was going to do. After she was done writing she walked outside. She let out sad sighed and opened her wings, getting ready to take off. Ayla closed her eyes before opening them and flew towards the beach where she planned to meet Aquata.

* * *

><p>Once she made it to the beach, she spotted Aquata in the water.<p>

"Hey Aquata, ready to go?" Ayla asked.

"Yup! The others went back to their clan, doing what you told them to do." Aquata explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Ayla said and flew up into the sky. Aquata smiled and dived into the ocean, turning into her dragon form which was a Scauldron. Aquata made sure to stay a little bit close to the surface so that she could see where Ayla was at.

Ayla looked around for hours, looking for any sign of land that she could spend the night at. She would occasionally fly down to Aquata and asked if she could see any land from under the water. Sadly, the response was always 'No'. It felt like hours until Aquata informed Ayla that she spotted a small piece of land few miles away. This new made Ayla happy, at least she could rest for the night. Ayla spotted the small island that Aquata said that she spotted and landed on the shoreline.

Ayla sighed and put the bag that she as holding beside her. She then laid down against the sand and took a deep breath.

Aquata had changed into her human form and walked over to Ayla, sitting down beside her.

"We must be far from home by now..." Aquata said. Ayla nodded in agreement.

Ayla stretched out her wings. "I'll set up camp now, you must be tired from all that swimming." Ayla explained and took out the blankets she had packed. Then she walked over to a nearby tree and picked up a few broken sticks before heading back to where Aquata was. She then turned into her dragon form and blew a small fireball at the group of sticks, creating a small fire for the two.

"Thanks." Aquata told her.

Ayla nodded and changed back to her human form. "I hope we find another island by tomorrow or more importantly, some help." She said, staring at the fire.

"Me too, I hope the others can keep the tribes from fighting." Aquata said.

"Don't worry, they're strong and smart. I'm sure they will be able to do it." Ayla told her.

"Yeah..." Aquata mumbled and yawned.

"I guess it's time for some sleep." Ayla said and grabbed one of the blankets and handed it to Aquata.

"Thank you for the blanket." Aquata said and laid down, closing her eyes and covering herself with the blanket.

"No problem." Ayla said and did the same. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ayla woke up to the sound of voices. <em>'It's probably just the others. Wait a minute, they didn't come with us.'<em> Ayla thought and quickly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was in a cage in a room.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ayla exclaimed.

_No Response..._

_'Where's Aquata and where are the voices coming from?' _She thought.

Ayla looked around the room. That's when she heard the door of the room open and a wingless appeared. She couldn't see him that well but she could tell that he had been through a lot.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." The man said.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Ayla asked, giving the man a glare.

"I'm Ace and some of my men found you on that island you were on and decided to rescue you." Ace explained with an evil grin.

"If you 'rescued me' then why am I in a cage?" Ayla asked, making air quotes.

"Well, if you haven't noticed. Your aren't exactly human" Ace simply answered. Ayla gasped and looked down at her body, noticing that her ear flaps, wings, claws, and tail were showing. She then noticed that one of her wings looked damaged.

Ayla then became mad at Ace for hurting her wing and growled at him, her eyes becoming slits. "Let me go!" She yelled in an angry tone.

"I can't do that quite yet my dear." Ace told her in a calm tone.

"And why is that?" Ayla asked, clearly frustrated that he wouldn't answer her question the way she wanted it to be answered.

"You'll see." Ace answered, secretly holding a dart shooter behind his back.

Ayla suddenly felt something hit her, kind of like a dart. Her eyes became round. She suddenly felt drowsy and fell onto her side. Soon, her vision became blurry and everything became black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if this chapter is short :P, I promise to make the next chapter longer! Well, until next time, Ride On Dragon Riders!<strong>

**~AI**


	6. An Unexpected Friendship Forms

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to our story! I hope that you all have been enjoying the story so far! I'm SO sorry for not updating these past few weeks, I've been busy with a project for school and I was sick. Anyway, on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>It has been a few days since Ayla was taken and she was beginning to worry. She hadn't seen Aquata at all, which got her wondering where she was. Ayla was now still in her small cage looking down at the food they gave her, which was pretty much leftovers. She pushed her food away with her tail and curled up. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a door open. Ayla lazily opened her eyes and looked to see who had opened the door. A young girl had walked through the door with another plate full of food.<p>

"Hello? It's me Ymke..." The girl questioned as she looked around before walking over to Ayla's cage.

Ayla growled and turned away from the girl. This girl was the only person who seemed to be bringing her food.

"Ah, you're here! I brought you food..." She said and sat down in front of the cage, setting the food down in front of her.

Ayla huffed and looked down at the food with no interest.

"So...what's it like being a Halfling? Do you have a name? What is it like to fly?" Ymke asked, not noticing Ayla's expression.

Ayla growled and went into a defensive stance.

"Okay, I'm going..." Ymke mumbled as she quickly stood up and headed out the door.

Ayla sighed in relief and curled up again. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, which she eventually did.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ymke came back again with yet another plate of disgusting food. Did they really expect her to eat this stuff? Ymke, yet again, asked her a few more questions but left again when Ayla growled at her. This routine continued for about a few days until one day, Ymke actually brought her something that she would actually eat. Ymke set the food down in front of Ayla and sat down near the cage.<p>

Ayla looked at Ymke with her eyes narrowed for a moment before she began to eat the food that was placed in front of her. As Ayla was eating, Ymke was watching her in a curious way.

When Ayla was finished she looked over at Ymke with a satisfied look. Ymke tilted her head to the side as well as Ayla. She then slowly walked over to where Ayla was.

Ayla stayed where she was, watching Ymke with her ears perked up.

"H-Hey there...I-I'm not going to hurt you." Ymke stuttered.

Ayla tilted her head to the side, examining the girl to see if she was telling the truth. _'She doesn't have any weapons on, so she must be telling the truth."_ She thought.

Ymke smiled when Ayla didn't growl at her.

"I just want to know if you're okay. I saw that your wing was hurt." Ymke added and sat down.

"M-My wing does hurt..." Ayla answered in a quiet tone.

Ymke was surprised to hear that she had finally spoken but kept calm, she didn't want to frighten Ayla in any way.

"Hm...maybe I can ask one of the healers if they can fix it for you." Ymke explained.

"But...h-healers might attack me." Ayla told her.

"Oh, right. You're a Halfling." Ymke mumbled. That's when she heard someone yell her name.

"Hey, I got to go. I'll come back tomorrow." Ymke reassured and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ayla was sitting in her cage, looking around anxiously. She was worried about what was happening back at her home and where Aquata was. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door opened. Ymke came in with some food in her hand.<p>

She would give the food to Ayla and waited patiently for her to finish eating. Once she was done, the two would (sort of) talk about different topics. Most of it was about Ayla's broken wings and how they would fix it. Their conversation would end when Ymke heard her name being called. The two continued to do this for a few days, each day their unknown friendship would grow. Ymke then decided that she should let Ayla out of her cage once in awhie. It was a lot of trouble with getting the key while not being noticed by the other people on the ship.

* * *

><p>One day, Ymke walked into the room with the key to the cage, as usual. She unlocked the cage, allowing Ayla to roam around the room that her cage was placed in. She didn't quite notice that there was another person in the room who was standing next to Ymke.<p>

After roaming around for a few moments, Ayla made her way to Ymke. She then finally noticed the other person in the room and immediately growled at them, her eyes becoming slits and her ears went flat against her head. She then covered Ymke with her good wing.

"U-Um, Ymke? C-Can you do something?" The person asked, nervously looking at the now angered Ayla.

"Hm...I'm not sure if I can..." Ymke joked with a smile.

"Ymke!" The person hissed, glaring towards Ymke even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." Ymke said and rolled her eyes.

Ayla continued to growl at the person.

"Ayla, it's okay. He's a friend, he won't hurt you. I promise." Ymke explained in a calm tone.

Ayla looked at Ymke then at the person. She huffed and her eyes became round again while her ears perked back up.

"That's better." Ymke said in a happy tone.

The person then cleared his throat, earning Ymke's attention. "Would you like to introduce me to your friend?" He asked.

"Oh right! Rusty, this is Ayla. Ayla, this is my friend Rusty." Ymke told the two.

"Hello there." Rusty greeted.

Ayla huffed and walked over to the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I guess she wasn't thrilled that you came unexpectedly." Ymke explained.

"I can tell. So what are we going to do with her?" Rusty asked, Ymke had explained everything that had happened but purposely left out a few parts.

"Well, I was thinking that we could stay on the next island that we visit. If the island has a forest, we can stay there in the meantime." Ymke explained, looking at Ayla for a moment before looking back at Rusty.

"So, how are we going to fix her wing?" Rusty asked, gesturing to Ayla.

"I'll find a way..." Ymke answered in a quiet tone.

Rusty nodded and looked over to Ayla. He didn't really liked to see anyone sad or injured.

Ayla was curled up against the wall, looking down at her broken wing helplessly.

Rusty sighed and felt bad for the poor creature. He looked at Ymke who seemed to be busy with her own thing. He quickly made his way over to Ayla. Said Halfling looked at Rusty with a nervous look.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see your wing." Rusty explained, noticing Ayla's nervous look.

Ayla narrowed her eyes and looked at Rusty, as if she was checking to see if he was lying. After a moment of examination, Ayla slowly lifted her wing, but still seemed hesitant about letting a wingless see her wing. But, if this wingless didn't hurt Ymke, she assumed he was okay.

Rusty smiled and looked at her wing. Her wing had a large cut in the middle of it and one of her wing bones was out of place. Rusty winced when he saw this. He reached out to touch her wing but quickly pulled back.

"Thank you for letting me see your wing." Rusty told Ayla and walked to Ymke.

Ymke seemed to be in the middle of thinking. Rusty gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Ymke flinched at his touch and looked at Rusty.

"Oh, sorry, did I blank out again?" Ymke asked, receiving a nod from Rusty.

Just then, they felt the boat stop.

"We're here!" Ymke exclaimed and looked towards Ayla.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if this felt rushed or is bad in any way. Again, I apologize for not updating for awhile, I'll try to update as much as possible. Until next time, Ride On Dragon Riders!<strong>

**~AI**


	7. Bonding Time

**Hey Everyone! Here is yet another chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed/read my story! As well as the people who let me use their OC's for this story! Sorry for not updating for awhile, I have been busy with school and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon (2), only my OC's**

* * *

><p>Ymke quickly put Ayla back into her cage, which took a long time. Rusty and her then walked outside to see where they have landed. It seemed to look like the one they had previously stopped at. There were a few homes but lots of people. It amazed Ymke how so many people could live in a town with few houses.<p>

The two walked down to the town, heading towards the forest. Both were looking for a place to where the three of them could hide for who knows how long.

"Hey! I think I found a nice place to stay at!" Rusty announced.

Ymke ran over to where Rusty was and saw that he was pointing to two boulders.

"Um..." Ymke said in confusion.

Rusty rolled his eyes and directed Ymke towards the hole that was created by the two boulders and soon found themselves in a cove. The cove had a medium sized lake and a cave on the side of it.

Ymke smiled. "This is a nice place. Okay so now that we found a place, we'll just leave at night when everyone is asleep." Ymke explained.

Rusty nodded. The two then began to make their way back to the ship.

* * *

><p>The two were busy packing some supplies that would last them a couple of days. By the time they were done, it was about nighttime.<p>

_'Huh, perfect timing.'_ Ymke thought.

When everyone was asleep, Ymke told Rusty to go ahead and she'll meet him at the cove. Rusty did as told and quietly made his way off of the ship. Ymke took out the key she had hidden in her boot and walked over to where Ayla was kept.

She opened the door and saw that Ayla was sitting in her cage, looking at her.

"Where you waiting for me this whole time?" Ymke whispered.

Ayla nodded.

Ymke smiled and walked over to the cage, quickly unlocking it. Ayla bolted out of the cage, happy to be finally let out after waiting for almost a whole day.

"Ayla! You have to be quiet!" Ymke whispered in a angry tone.

Ayla simply rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with Ymke close behind. When they got off the boat, Ymke stepped in front of Ayla and explained that she'll lead the way. Walking through the village was harder than Ymke thought. Ayla would constantly walk away from her to see some object that fascinated her and then Ymke would come over and drag her away.

Eventually, the two made it to the cove. Rusty was sitting by the lake when he heard the sound of someone coming into the cove. He turned his head to see a annoyed Ymke pulling Ayla by the arm.

"Took you guys long enough..." Rusty mumbled as he stood up.

"Sorry, this one hear kept wandering off." Ymke said and glared at Ayla, who had wandered away from the two yet again. She was now by the lake, staring at her reflection.

Ymke and Rusty headed inside the cave and began to set up their 'beds' for the night. Once they were finished, they soon fell asleep, leaving Ayla the only one awake.

Ayla, now tired yet, walked around the cove thinking about what was possibly happening back at her home.

"I hope the others are doing okay..." She whispered and looked at her wing. The cut was still there, but it seemed like it could heal in a few couple of days. She sighed and looked up at the moon. She then curled up and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

Ymke woke up to the sound of a dragon roar. She quickly ran outside, thinking that a dragon was attacking them. But she just saw Ayla sitting down by the lake.

"Um...Good Morning Ayla.." Ymke greeted, slightly confused.

Ayla turned her head to look at Ymke and nodded before looking back at the lake.

Ymke smiled and looked around. _'Rusty must not be awake yet...it's amazing how he can sleep through a dragon roar...'_ She thought.

Ayla suddenly stuck her head in the water. When she pulled out her head, a fish could be seen in her mouth.

Ymke let out a small laugh, Ayla did look pretty funny with a fish in her mouth as well as a mess a wet hair.

Ayla dropped the fish down and rested a hand on the fish. She closed her eyes and concentrated, soon a blue glow covered her hands. She then took her hand off of the fish to revealed that it had been cooked.

Ymke looked at Ayla with a surprised look.

"H-How did you do that?!" Ymke asked.

Ayla looked at Ymke then at her hand in confusion but soon got it.

"Oh right, Wingless don't have this power. Well, um, when Halflings are in their half form they can produce fire through their hands instead of their mouth. But they still have a shot limit." Ayla explained as she got up and walked away, leaving a confused Ymke.

Ayla curled up, leaving her broken wing out. and closed her eyes.

She then opened her eyes when she heard something close by. She looked up and saw Ymke looking at her wing and glared at her. Ymke, after minutes of looking at Ayla's wing finally noticed that said Halfling was glaring at her. She quickly got up and walked away.

Ayla rolled her eyes and closed them again, soon falling asleep.

When she woke up it was almost sunset. _'How long was I asleep?'_ She thought and sat up, looking around the cove for Ymke.

Ayla found Ymke sitting on a rock by the lake, quietly humming a song. Ayla tilted her head and quickly made her way towards Ymke, her humming becoming louder every step she took.

Ymke, on the other hand, didn't notice Ayla behind her and continued to hum a song that her mom used to sing to her when she was little.

She suddenly stopped humming when she heard a purring sound. She looked back and saw Ayla sitting down with a smile. Ayla's smile turned into a frown when she heard that Ymke stopped humming and was about to walk away.

Ymke began to hum again, causing Ayla to purr again and stop walking. Ymke tilted her head to the side and stopped humming. Once again, Ayla frowned and began to walk away. Ymke got up and began humming again. This time Ayla smiled and slowly walked over to Ymke, to her surprise. Ymke held out her hand which caused Ayla to growl. Ymke quickly pulled her hand away and closed her eyes, leaving her hand out in front of her. Ayla stared at Ymke's hand before placing her hand on Ymke's.

The two stayed like this for a moment before Ayla smiled mischievously and pushed Ymke into the lake.

Ymke yelled in surprise and fell into the water. She resurfaced and saw Ayla laughing. Ymke rolled her eyes and climbed out of the lake. Ayla continued laughing but was soon stopped when she felt something push her and the feeling of water.

Now it was Ymke's turn to laugh.

Ayla huffed and climbed out of the water. She shook the water off of her body, getting Ymke even more wet.

"Hey!" Ymke exclaimed.

"Oops...sorry..." Ayla mumbled and sat up straight.

"It's okay." Ymke said and smiled.

Ayla smiled back and looked up at the sky.

"It's almost dark. Where's you friend?" Ayla asked.

"Um...I don't know he left awhile ago." Ymke answered when suddenly they heard something coming through the entrance.

Rusty stumbled out of the entrance with some wood in his hands.

"Uh, did I miss something?" He asked, looking at the two with confusion. _'Why are they wet?'_ He thought.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, Ride On Dragon Riders!<strong>

**~AI**


	8. Problems Revealed

**Hey guys! Happy (Late) Valentine's Day! Hope you all had a great day! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon (2)**

* * *

><p>Ymke, Rusty, and Ayla were now sitting around a campfire in the cave that was inside the cove. Ymke and Ayla had pushed Rusty in the lake and all three of them decided to have a little fun before they go to sleep for the night. Now, all three of them were trying to dry off in front of the fire. Ayla sat away from the two and was staring at the fire in deep thought.<p>

Ymke was telling Rusty about what happened between her and Ayla when he was gone.

"So, I guess you two are friends now?" Rusty asked.

"Hm...probably." Ymke answered and looked over at Ayla.

They were quiet for the next few minutes, unsure what to say and were soon dry.

"Well, time to get some sleep." Rusty said and started to set up their beds. While he was doing that, Ymke was still staring at Ayla with a worried look. _'She seems to be troubled by something...'_

"Ymke, the beds are ready." Rusty told her.

Ymke nodded and walked over to her bed. She laid down and took one last look at Ayla before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ymke and Rusty went to the nearby town to get some food. They decided to leave Ayla at the cove so that she doesn't scare anyone and to also rest. Once they were done, they headed back to the cove, making sure that no one was following them. When they got there, they didn't see Ayla anywhere. Panicked, both of them looked for her everywhere in the cove, only to be scared to death by Ayla.<p>

After scolding the young Halfling, Ymke took out some fish from a basket that they got back at the town and tossed one to Ayla, who got caught it and began to eat. She placed two on the floor and asked Ayla if she could cook it.

Ayla nodded and launched a small fireball towards the fish, cooking it instantly.

Ymke picked up one fish and gave it to Rusty. The two sat down and began to eat their fish. When, Ymke was done eating, she walked over to the basket.

"What's this doing in here?" Ymke asked, holding up an eel.

Ayla looked up and immediately began to back away in fear. Ymke saw this and was confused. She slowly walked over to Ayla with the eel still in her hand, not knowing that Ayla was backing away from the eel. Ayla hissed when at the eel when Ymke came over.

Ymke looked over at Ayla then at the eel.

"Oh!" Ymke said after moments of thinking and tossed the eel away.

Ayla huffed and sat up straight.

"So, Halflings are afraid of eels?" Ymke questioned, rubbing her hand against her tunic.

Ayla nodded slowly and wandered off to another part of the cove.

"That was interesting..." Rusty said quietly.

"Yeah, they're afraid of eels..." Ymke mumbled and sat down next to Rusty.

"Now we know what not to get." Rusty told her.

Ymke chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rusty questioned with a smile.

"Nothing." Ymke said as she stood up and walked away.

It has been three days since Ymke and Ayla had officially became friends. Ymke and Rusty decided to take Ayla to a part of the forest that was far away from the village just in case. The three of them were walking through the forest when Ayla suddenly ran off. Ymke sighed before she ran after Ayla, followed by Rusty. When they found her, Ayla was rolling around happily in some grass. Ymke and Rust looked at each other with a confused look before Ymke grabbed a piece of the grass.

They spent the rest of the day there, Ayla happily playing in the grass while Ymke and Rusty watched. By sunset, all three of them were back at the cove.

"Hey, Rusty, maybe tomorrow you can find something that will help Ayla's wing heal while I stay with her here at the cove." Ymke explained.

"Okay, it might take a while though." Rusty explained.

"That's fine as long as you find something." Ymke told him.

Rusty nodded.

Once again, Ymke took out some fish and asked Ayla is she could cook them. Ayla happily agreed and did as she was asked to do.

When they were done eating, Rusty went away to set up their beds while Ymke stayed, she wanted to ask Ayla something.

"Hey, um, Ayla?" Ymke said.

"Yes?" Ayla responded.

"What has been on your mind? I mean, a few days ago, I noticed that you were thinking about something while you were staring at the fire." Ymke explained.

Ayla looked down at her paws sadly and sighed.

"I-I guess I should tell you." Ayla whispered and took a deep breath. Ymke waited patiently for an answer.

"For the past few days, I've been thinking about what is going on back at my home. I left because I was going to try to find someone or something that could help my home. You see, the reason I went to find help was because some of the Halflings from each of the tribes suddenly went missing. This lead to each tribe blaming each other for the disappearance of the Halflings..." Ayla explained in a quiet tone.

Ymke looked at Ayla, trying to take in what she had explained.

_What does she mean by tribes? Hm...maybe I should ask her when the time is right._

Ayla let out a small yawn. "I should probably get some sleep, see you in the morning." Ayla said and walked away.

Ymke sighed and got up before making her way to where Rusty was.

In the morning, Ayla announced that she wanted to hang out by the shore alone. Ymke agreed and ended up going with Rusty to the town again.

At the shore, Ayla was sitting on the ground watching the waves roll onto the shore. In her mind, she was constantly thinking about her friends, wondering if they were able to keep the tribes from hurting one another and if so, can they keep it up for a little bit longer?

Ayla shook her head and sighed.

After a few quiet moments, she suddenly heard the sound of something moving in the water. Curious she carefully took two steps forwards to see what was moving around. The thing seemed to have sense that Ayla had moved closed because it became silent again. Ayla stayed in her spot for a moment. She was about to walk away when she heard something coming out of the water.

Ayla looked to see what was coming out of the water and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than most.<strong> **Until next time, Ride On Dragon Riders!**

**~AI**


End file.
